The Tales of Charlotte
by Lilac Wolf
Summary: Charlotte Renee Augustine, orphaned from the time of infancy, has a secret. She has the ability to see ghosts. She has always been a loner, so she seeks comfort from her friends on the other side. When she is adopted by angels, she can't take it and escapes. She encouters Ciel and Sebastian, and is offered a place at the mansion. What will happen to her? Probably AU. R&R!


_**Okay, this is going to be an awesome story. I am bringing in my OC who will be recurring in my other stories. I am going to post her information in my profile, so you can read that or whatever. But this story's components came to me on a lot of different levels... One part was from a song, another obviously from Kuroshitsuji, and another from a paranormal show. :D So I think this is going to be awesome. Anyways...**_

**Summary: Charlotte Renee Augustine, orphan from the time of infancy, has a secret. She has the ability to see ghosts. She has always been a loner, so she seeks comfort from her friends on the other side. At the age of ten, she is put with foster parents who on the outside seem like angels. And that's what they are, but certainly don't act like it. They say her gift makes her 'unclean' and 'filthy,' but they keep her barely alive and locked in the attic. Finally though, she manages to escape. When she encounters the Earl Phantomhhive and his butler, Sebastian notices something familiar about her. Ciel begrudgingly allows her to stay for further observation, on a few conditions. Will her past become uncovered along the way? Probably AU.**

**_I know it's kind of long and rambly and bad... But I can almost promise you the story itself will be better! So please enjoy the first chapter of my story!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Escape**

Heavy breaths. Thumping footsteps. Snapping branches and crackling leaves. The smell of Autumn was thick in the air as a girl, 12 years of age, ran through the brush. She winced with ever step she took, for she had bruises littering her legs, arms and torso which stung when she moved. Creatures of the night stirred around her, but nothing at the moment could deter her. She was determined to escape.

Charlotte Renee Augustine was abandoned when she was an infant. She was put into an orphanage, and when she was 5, discovered that she could see people that others couldn't. A year later, she met her ghost-best friend, Lillian, a 9 year old girl who died by drowning. Charlotte would sit in the corner of the room and chat quietly with Lily. She had no friends that were, ahem, alive.

When she turned ten, a nice young couple were put in charge of her as foster parents. They took her home and set her up in the attic, and then abused her. Called her unclean, dirty, impure.

One day, actually just a few weeks before she escaped, Charlotte discovered that her parents were angels. That had been the straw that broke the camel's back. Since then she had planned her escape down to the second, and finally executed it.

Now, here she was, running through the darkened forest with Lily floating beside her, whispering encouragement. After hours of running, the sun began to rise and a road came into view. She slowed her pace a bit, and walks down the dirt road. On the horizon, the tallest buildings of London could be seen.

Charlotte had one thought on her mind right now: So tired. But she wasn't far enough to sleep, yet. A few more miles. She only hoped she could last that long. Her plan had been so intricate, she hadn't slept for days. "Lily," she rasped, exhausted. Said girl appeared next to her. "Yes, Charlotte?" She swallowed and sat down. "I'm not going to make it much farther... I need to sleep... Wake me if Daniel or Tammy come too close, okay?" The ghostgirl nodded..

"You have nothing to worry about, Char. I'll watch over you."

**Meanwhile...**

"Young Master, it is time to awaken," Sebastian Michaelis called. A boy, aged 13, slowly sat up in bed and swung his feet over the side. The demon butler began to dress him as he spoke. "We have a meeting with the Undertaker today, seeking information on a string of murders. Would you like me to prepare the carriage?" Without speaking, Earl Ciel Phantomhive nodded. "I assume we will be eating before we go?" The butler nodded.

"I have prepared traditional pancakes topped with fresh imported strawberries. You will be taking it in the drawing room, yes?" "Yes." He stood, walked to the door, and paused. "We will leave in twenty minutes." Sebastian bowed. "Yes, young master." He briskly exited the room.

Once Ciel had finished his breakfast, he grabbed his cane and hat before Sebastian escorted him to the carriage. "Is there anything you wish to d while we are in London?" Ciel pondered his options for a moment. "My cane is becoming brittle. We shall pick up a new one." The butler nodded, before shutting the door and climbing onto the driver's seat. Whipping the horses, they started down the road.

The Earl was staring out the righthand window when he heard the horses whine and come to a halt. Annoyed with the interruption, he opened the door. "Sebastian. Why are we stopping on this road? We are nowhere near london yet." Sebastian looked at him and held his finger to his lips, gesturing to the side of the road. Looking over, Ciel's eyes widened. A young girl, probably his age and covered with bruises, lay passed out on the ground.

He walked over to her, and jabbed her in the side with his cane. She winced, but didn't wake up. Suddenly a cold feeling passed through him, and a cracking sound came from above him. "Young master!" Sebastian called, and suddenly he was being held by his butler. A large brack had suddenly cracked and fallen right where he had been standing. The demon glanced around before locking his eyes on the girl. "A ghost is protecting her, young master. You upset it by hurting her,"

"A ghost?" Sebastian nodded. "The ghost of a small child has a strong bond with this girl, and felt threatened by you." Ciel snorted. A ghost protecting a human? Well, he did have a demon protecting him, but still. The girl stirred, and her eyes opened. They were such a light purple they looked white. "Lily?" She groggily called. Her head turned away from them and she seemed to be listening to something.

"Oh, I see," She yawned. "Thanks, Lily," She looked over at the demon and the earl, looking extremely tired. "Hello," She nodded, and yawned again. Sebastian took a step forward, but was pushed back. "It's ok, Lil," She stated, before standing up as best she could. "I'll get off the side of the road, if that's what this is about. I'm sorry, I just haven't slept in days... I was exhausted." She turned and began to walk into the woods.

Sebastian grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "Young miss, might I ask your name?" She yawned again. "Charlotte. Charlotte Renee Augustine, nice to meet you." She held out her hand. The demon took it, shaking it gently. "I am Sebastian Michaelis, and this is my young master, Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Could I ask what you're doing here, so far from London?" She stumbled, but steadied herself on the nearest tree.

"I was actually trying to get there... I, um, was trying to..." She trailed off, looking distracted. "I know..." She whispered to Lily. "It's too late now. I have nowhere to go, so why not?" Shaking her head, she looked back at the duo. "Sorry. I was getting away from my foster parents... I have a friend that was going to house me for a while." Sebastian decided that it was a touchy subject, so quickly changed topics.

"So, this Lily you were talking to..." He looked around. "I see no one here." She froze up. "Oh, ah, uhm..." She waved him closer, and whispered in his ear, "I can see ghosts..." She quickly averted her eyes, think they wouldn't believe her. "I see," Sebastian stated, hand on his chin. "And what did this Lily say?"

"She said that I shouldn't tell you about my foster parents... But I thought hey, what do I have to lose anymore?" She sighed. "They're going to find me, anyway. I can't evade them for long." She finally looked at his face, and noticed his eyes. "Red eyes... Tell me, sir, are you a demon?" Sebastian was startled, to say the least. "And how would you know that?" He inquired. "Dad- I mean, _Daniel_, used to describe demons to me. He said that they always have red eyes and wear gloves... You do both." He narrowed his eyes.

Ciel, completely forgotten in this conversation, spoke up. "And just who is this Daniel?" Charlotte looked at him. "Oh, I guess I forgot to mention it. My foster parents were angels."

* * *

I didn't really go into much here, but I just wanted to get started. So, How was it? I didn't really like it all that much, but I'm sure the next few will be easier. Yay!

**EDIT: I changed her name. I liked Imogen, but... idk. I like Charlotte better. Sorry about the confusion!**


End file.
